In the electronic information age, people may share, access, and disseminate high volumes of information. The ease of disseminating information electronically is empowering. At the same time, workforces have become increasingly mobile, and the ubiquity of high-speed Internet access and mobile computing systems (e.g., smartphones, tablets, and laptops) means that “the office” may be anywhere. As a consequence, it has become more difficult than ever for organizations to secure their sensitive data and IT infrastructure. Organizations are therefore increasingly looking to mobile-security solutions to better protect their mobile computing systems.
Conventional mobile-security systems may allow a mobile-security administrator to protect sensitive data and IT infrastructure by enforcing various security policies (e.g., data-loss-prevention policies, access-control policies, and endpoint-compliance policies) on mobile computing systems. Unfortunately, when a mobile-security administrator deploys new and/or modified security policies to mobile computing systems, the mobile-security administrator may risk causing unexpected and significant disruptions to workforce productivity and workflow when the new and/or modified security policies are activated and enforced. Accordingly, the instant disclosure addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for predicting the impact of security-policy changes on users.